


Reyne of Essos

by Meowmeowmerida



Category: A Song of Ice and Fire - George R. R. Martin, Game of Thrones (TV)
Genre: BAMF Arya, Canon Divergence - Red Wedding, F/M, Golden Company, Revenge of House Reyne, Uh oh Tywin, you fucked up big time
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2014-12-09
Updated: 2014-12-14
Packaged: 2018-02-28 20:30:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, Graphic Depictions Of Violence, Major Character Death
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,065
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2745965
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Meowmeowmerida/pseuds/Meowmeowmerida
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Talisa had called an old friend to help with her husbands war. A woman with a bone to pick with Tywin Lannister, and the Golden Company at her back. She also just so happened to be the last survivor of House Reyne. Revenge is best served cold and Winter is Coming.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Beginning

**Prologue**

 

1st Person Pov

 

_**And who are you, the proud lord said, that I must bow so low?** _

_**Only a cat of a different coat, that's all the truth I know.** _

_**In a coat of gold or a coat of red, a lion still has claws,** _

_**And mine are long and sharp, my Lord, as long and sharp as yours.** _

_**And so he spoke, and so he spoke, that lord of Castamere,** _

_**But now the rains weep o'er his hall, with no one there to hear.** _

_**Yes, now the rains weep o'er his hall, with not a soul to hear.** _

_**And who are you, the proud lord said, that I must bow so low?** _

_**Only a cat of a different coat, that's all the truth I know.** _

_**In a coat of gold or a coat of red, a lion still has claws,** _

_**And mine are long and sharp, my Lord, as long and sharp as yours.** _

_**And so he spoke, and so he spoke, that lord of Castamere,** _

_**But now the rains weep o'er his hall, with no one there to hear.** _

_**Yes, now the rains weep o'er his hall, with not a soul to hear.** _

 

This song is all that is left of my family. The Reynes of Castamere we were called. The Red Lions of the Westerlands, the most powerful House in the Westerlands until Tywin Lannister. Unlike his weak father Tywin was ruthless and he wiped out our house.

 

Or so he thought.

 

A few of us managed to escape to Essos. We have lived there for years, building up our wealth through trading and business. Making ourselves stronger by joining the Golden Company, and teaching everyone male or female that you must fight. You had to learn to defend yourself. However, how can you defend yourself from disease? The answer is, you might not be able to. I know my family wasn’t able to.  I survived however, and it is now up to me to carry out my families blood oath.

 

My name is Aodh Reyne, First of her name, Heiress of Castamere, Last of her House, Lady Firestorm, and the Red Lioness.

And I will have my families revenge.


	2. An Old Friend of Mine

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> The Red Wedding is going to take place, but Talisa has asked her friend for help. Let's just say the Red Wedding takes a different turn.

Chapter 1: An Old Friend of Mine

 

3rd Person Pov

 

“We need Lord Frey and his men.”

 

“Not necessarily love.” Robb Stark looked up at his beautiful Volantene wife with interest.

 

“Why is that? We do not have enough men to take Casterly Rock.”

 

“I have a very good friend. We met while training to be healers, and she has a bone to pick with the Lannisters. She also happens to have the Golden Company’s favor, considering they practically raised her.”

 

“Who could possibly have a bone to pick with Tywin Lannister in Essos besides the Mad King’s daughter?”

 

“Aodh Reyne, Last of her House.”

 

Robb’s eyes focus on his pregnant wife and his mouth gapes wildly. A living Reyne? He was suspicious.

 

“How do you know she is a true Reyne?”

 

“My uncle was triarch of Volantis. They knew and they could trace back their lineage as far back as any Reyne could.”

 

“You have already contacted her haven’t you?”

 

“Yes, once I became your wife I contacted her to tell her of what was going on. I know I went behind your back-”

 

“It’s fine Talisa, I think you’ve done me a favor. We still need the Freys to be on our side. However contact your friend and ask if she can help out. We may need all of the help we can get.”

 

 

“Yes, we do, and I feel like something bad is coming.”

 

“Let us hope that you are not right my lady.”

 

“Yes, let us hope.”

 

* * *

* * *

 

The Twins- The Day of the Wedding

 

Robb had seen the looks that the Frey’s had been giving him and his men ever since they could be seen. He knew that this would be an uphill battle. He just hoped that he would be able to survive it, and they wouldn’t go turncloak on him.

 

The wedding of his uncle went on without a hitch. However, it was at the bedding that things began to take a turn for the worst.

 

And who are you, the proud lord said, that I must bow so low?

Only a cat of a different coat, that's all the truth I know.

 

BANG!

 

The doors opened and a man trying to sneak up on Talisa was hit with an armor piercing crossbow bolt. Walder Frey looked on in shock because the person who fired was a woman with flowing hair the color of blood, and a look of vengeance on her face. Behind her are men of the Golden Company that are standing by her like she is one of their own.

 

The woman was tall, taller than some of the Frey men. She was also absolutely beautiful. Her body still held curves and it only accentuated her regal posture. Her eyes were like molten gold, and there was a fire lit behind them. Her face was scrunched in anger, and she wielded a Valyrian Greatsword that everyone could only gape at.

 

“Brightroar,” one of the lords whispered in awe.

 

“Now, would anyone like to tell me why that little weasel-faced bitch was trying to approach my dearest friend with a steak knife?” Her voice could be heard across the hall. That forced the men out of their stupor.

 

“Who the fuck are you?”

 

“My name is Aodh Reyne, True Heiress of Castamere, Last of my House, and called two names by my enemies, Lady Firestorm, and the Red Lioness. You my dear gout rotted pig have made a mistake in trying to kill my dearest friend and her good family. Prepare to meet the Stranger.”

 

“You, what are you going to do little girl?”

 

“Exterminate them. I want all traces of the Freys wiped out.”

 

The men with her smiled mischieviously and they charged. All of the sell swords didn’t expect a fight and they were slaughtered. All of Walder’s children either launched into the fray, or ran for their turncloak lives.

 

Robb watched and once he was thrown a sword by one of the men he joined in. Only to be hit repeatedly by crossbow bolts. His wife ran to his side and the person who fired the bolt was quickly killed along with anyone who was Frey that he could see. Then it all went black.

 

* * *

 

There were howls.

 

More than one set of howls that were permeating the air and causing chills that plague the bones of the Frey men that were going to set out on their grim task. However, instead of a bunch of defenseless drunks they found the Golden Company. They also had the Hound, a young girl who was petting a direwolf, which could only be Arya Stark, and the King’s direwolf Greywind. Along with the Blackfish, and more than a few blood stained Northmen.

 

“Oh no.”

 

“Kill the turncloaks!” The Blackfish yelled, and a huge cry went up in the air. The Frey men tried to turn back but  the wolves were upon them followed by the men, and the youngest Stark girl. Many tried to kill her but once she got her hands on a sword she was getting men in chinks of their armor and incapacitating them. The men that tried would also be cut down by her direwolf and the Hound.

 

“For Winterfell!” She screamed and the men around her took up the cry.

 

The Frey’s of the Twins didn’t stand a chance. By morning all of the Frey’s were dead, and their heads were on pikes. The castle was now firmly under Northern control, and the Golden Company was on the North’s side.

 

* * *

* * *

Three Days After the Red Wedding

 

Robb Stark woke up slowly. It was hard to open his eyes because they felt like lead. He managed to open his eyes and saw the inside of his tent. He then remembered what happened and tried to bolt up. However he couldn’t because of the large wolf head that was resting on his chest. He knew immediately that it was Grey Wind.

 

“He’s been like that ever since the battle ended.” He looked up and saw his wife. She was perfectly healthy and her stomach was still rounded. He almost sighed in relief.

 

“Is everyone okay?”

 

“Bolton’s a traitor, and he along with the Frey’s are dead. His bastard is still at Dreadfort. We only lost about 20 men thank the gods for that. We also managed to find Arya. She managed to escape the day your father was arrested, and got out of the city the day he was executed. We found her fighting with the men holding a fallen Frey’s sword. Also the Lannisters believe us to be dead.”

 

“What? Arya’s here? Can I see her? Is it really Arya?”

 

“Your mother confirmed it was her. Yes, you can see her, Arya! Your brother’s awake!”

 

Arya comes barreling into the tent barely missing Talisa’s extended belly and tackles her brother into the bed. She hugged him tightly and Robb hugged her back as tight as he could.

 

“I missed you Robb.”

 

“I missed you too Arya. Where’s your sister?”

 

“I don’t know. I managed to get out but I haven’t seen Sansa since father’s execution. I doubt they would kill her though.”

 

“Thank the gods you’re alright.” Robb hugged his little sister again.

 

“So am I. I was so scared when you came out riddled with crossbow bolts. So was Talisa and mother.”

 

“Talisa that woman was the one you contacted?”

 

“Yes, and I’m glad that I did. Otherwise we might not be alive.”

 

“I am glad as well Talisa. May I speak with her?”

 

“Of course, Arya can you go get Aodh?”

 

“Sure.” Arya ran off surprising Robb.

 

“My friend has quickly become Arya’s role model. Apparently they were trained in sword play by the same man.”

 

“Swordplay?”

 

“Yes, your little sister was slaughtering Freys and Boltons with the rest of the men. Your mother was quite terrified when your sister was walked into the hall covered in blood.”

 

“By the Gods, I can’t believe she had to do things like that.”

 

“I know, but she had to survive and she is definitely a wolf of winterfell. No one else could be that strong.”

 

“Thank the Gods for that.”

 

Then the woman who saved their lives swept into room. She wasn’t the tallest person however she had a regal appearance. She looked like how he imagine Nymeria or Visenya Targaryen to look.

 

“Lady Reyne, I must first give you my sincerest thanks for what you have done. I owe you my and families and I lives, along with the North’s cause.”

 

“You are welcome, we have a common enemy, and Talisa is like a sister to me. I would do anything for her. She and her family have helped me more than I can say. I hope that this would start to pay back that debt.”

 

“Aodh, you’ve already paid it back.”

 

“I don’t think I have.” Talisa rolled her eyes at her friend.

 

“Aodh has been teaching me Volantene fencing, and Dothraki archery.”

 

“How did you learn that?”

 

“A few men in the Golden Company are from broken up khalasars that fled from being slaughtered. They are surprisingly good natured.”

 

“Oh, I’m sorry I about my state of dress my lady.”

 

“Oh, please I grew up around soldiers. I’ve seen men with their chests bare before. You have not offended me in the least. Would you like me to stop teaching your sister?”

 

“No, if it got her away from the Lannisters than it can only be a good thing.”

 

“Really?”

 

“Yes, you’ve killed people Arya. I know what it is like. You can never go back after that.”

 

“Quite right, now we must talk strategy.”

 

“Yes, what has happened exactly?”

 

“All of the major houses know of the Frey’s and Bolton’s betrayal on the order of Tywin Lannister. It has made him lose face among them. However, he doesn’t know that you are alive along with your host.”

 

“Everyone knows that Tywin Lannister has lost the war except for him.”

 

“Yes, I think it will be a fitting end for such a man.”

 

“When will we attack?”

 

“At the wedding of Joffrey the Illborne and Margaery Tyrell.”

 

“I think that would be fitting.”

“Yes, how ironic.”


End file.
